User talk:FLATtheFISH
Old threads Hello, please do not bump up and post in older threads on the forums. If the last reply in a thread is older than a month, then it is considered an old thread. Please double-check the last reply before posting your own reply in a thread. Thanks, Jet Talk • ] 09:16, June 2, 2015 (UTC) image source i don't normally drop by here, saw you uploaded a high quality mega logo. wanted to ask where you found that or if you just photoshopped it. you can reply here. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 19:12, June 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey, Flat. First... Thanks a lot for those compliments. You... Made my day. I was starting to think if I was doing a good job, but now I know. Second... Reply on your own page! He asked me to lock his page. Is it about the MEGA logo? Reply it on your own page. Just reply if you need more help. I am here for you. Pedroh1999 (''My profile'') (''My talk page'') 20:38, June 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey, no problem. But it is true, you are a great adim and you deserve to be one. Anyways, I got the logo from here: http://pathmovement.com/nerf-madness/ There is also that picture on the official Nerf website. FtFISH 03:20, June 22, 2015 (UTC) I see and those seem like cleaner transparent versions than the ones you uploaded. the mega logo you posted seems stretched which isn't really that good in terms of quality. just a heads up.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 17:51, June 22, 2015 (UTC) I'm pretty sure I got it from there. I'm sorry if I did anything wrong. FtFISH 22:33, June 24, 2015 (UTC) you didn't do anything wrong, only pointing out it seems like your image looks stretched. its more relating to quality but great job finding that! Nerfmaster8 (talk) 23:13, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Like I said though, the picture was on the Official Nerf website, so I am honestly kind-of suprised that no one has ever found it before. FtFISH 23:56, June 24, 2015 (UTC) this community's close to dead nowadays...that's probably why nobody's bothered. ps: keep an eye on the 2 users who are adding in multiple infoboxes, that can be fixed via previous time stamps Nerfmaster8 (talk) 03:01, June 25, 2015 (UTC) I have a confession to make. Sometimes when I edit a page, the infobox duplicates, just like you said. I never touch the infobox, but it still does that. But thanks for telling me how to fix it, so I won't make that mistake in the future. P.S: Sorry to hear that this community is almost dead (remember, I'm new). I hope no one would shut this Wiki down, because it's the only Wiki I go on now. FtFISH 16:25, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey, guys. Flat, you can also remove the double infoboxes for doing this: 1)click on the top of the columns. It'll show a option to delete it. 2)Delete both of them, but leave the template text on the top of the page untouched. 3)Then save the page. It will be back to normal, if you do it exactly like I said. Also, Nerfmaster, I'll keep an eye on them. Do you believe it's a good idea to teach members how to delete the double infoboxes in my user blog? And NO! I know this community is "almost dead", but we are not giving up! Do not worry, Flat. This place is never going down, as me, Jetcell and GameGear will always be there. No matter how empty this place is. Pedroh1999 (''My profile'') (''My talk page'') 18:11, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Glad to hear that this place will never go down. FtFISH 19:57, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey Flat, just wanted to tell you, the modulus came out!!!! 20:46, July 9, 2015 (UTC)Hellcat123 (talk) Thanks! I already knew that, but I'm waiting for it to go on shelves so it's not as expensive as Amazon. Appreciate the fact that you knew I would be happy to hear that! FtFISH 01:01, July 12, 2015 (UTC) UPDATE: So you guys are probably wondering why I haven't been posting in the past weeks. That was because I was on vacation. Sorry, I forgot to mention it. Anyways, I went to California and petted stingrays. Now I'm back in buisness. yay. FtFISH 01:01, July 12, 2015 (UTC) It would be easier to say that on forum. Anyway, glad to hear that! [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 01:04, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Fixed the double content box with your advice on the Modulus page. Thanks Pedroh! FtFISH 23:35, July 15, 2015 (UTC) No worries, bro. Always here to help! [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 01:28, July 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: Dark Times? I don't want to talk about specifics regarding the community a few years ago but, basically, there were many immature users who caused numerous problems and refused to listen to wiki rules. Jet Talk • ] 03:04, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :Honestly, I can assure you that it was pretty awful and I'm so very glad the current community on here is mature and kind to each other. Jet Talk • ] 01:18, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Quick 16 or no? Please advise ASAP. Hey, Fish. The wife is on the rampage (no, not "Nerf Rampage") and I feel I need to cut down on the clutter. So let me know if I can send you one or two Quick 16's, otherwise they're getting dumped at Value Village this week. Send address details to " t o t o p h i @ g m a i l . c o m " if interested. Mojo1970 (talk) 23:14, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :Time is running out this week, so I must assume you have other priorities. Perhaps we shall find another opportunity in the future? :Mojo1970 (talk) 00:42, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Wikia help request Flat, If you know how to make tables in Wikis, head over to buzz-bee-airmax.wikia.com to help. Thanks, Nerfdude (talk) 23:09, February 15, 2016 (UTC)Nerfdude